


A Thompkean New Year's

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Titles, Mild Smut, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lee and Barbara celebrate the end of their first decade together.
Relationships: Barbara Kean/Leslie Thompkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Thompkean New Year's

**Author's Note:**

> My New Year's resolution was to write more female POV fan fics and f/f. And I always meant to write a Thompkean fic and wanted to do something for New Year's so... Here it is.
> 
> Okay so...

Lee Thompkins wanted nothing more than to soak in a piping hot bath until the water grew cold, glass of wine in one hand and a steamy (and trashy) romance novel in the other. But she had been caught up late at the clinic and she was already way behind schedule. She quickly kissed Barbara on the cheek and ran upstairs to take a quick shower before dressing for the party. 

And not just any party, it was a New Year party, and not just any New Year party, it was the end of the decade. A decade that had come with many changes, mostly good. 

She quickly discarded her work clothes and left them on the bathroom floor, knowing Barbara would likely pick them up after her. She turned on the hot water and while waiting for it to heat stripped off her panties and bra. 

Lee finally hopped in the shower, the hot water burning on her cold skin. She hated winter, and winter in Gotham was the worst. Maybe next year she could talk Barbara into taking Barbara Lee to the Bahamas to bring in the new year. It was never too late to start a new tradition.

She grabbed her bottle of body shampoo, she preferred natural smells to Barbara's floral scents, and started to quickly rub herself clean with her bare hands. If she had more time she might have taken the time to tease the chill out of her body with her fingers but she was already late enough, and there would be time enough for Barbara to warm her after the party, or during if they could sneak away for a few minutes. 

Fuck, she was just plain horny. And at her age! She blamed both of their irregular business hours, tonight would be their first date since Cobblepot's Halloween party, which hardly counted seeing as how their ex Commissioner Gordon had had to break it up. 

"Honey," there was a knock on the bathroom door, even though she had not shut it. "I left your dress on the bed. Be out in five minutes." 

At the sound of her wife's voice Lee's fingers drifted to clean the mound between her legs. "Mm, why don't you join me and help me wash my back? It'll go faster with your help." 

"You know we don't have time for that," she could practically hear the rolling of eyes. "If you had come home on time, I would have gladly washed every inch of your gorgeous body, but since you did not you must make do with your own hands." 

Her wife's sultry voice caused Lee's skin to break out in shivers even under the heat of the hot water. "You know I prefer your touch, wife." She pinched one of her swollen nipples and rolled the sensitive tip in her fingers. She bit back a moan. 

"Perhaps if you're good tonight, and stop touching yourself in there, I will reward you with a morning bath," Barbara chuckled. "But only if you're a good girl." 

Lee groaned. She suddenly felt like a cold shower. "Please don't use the 'mommy voice' when I'm wet and naked and thinking of you touching me." Lee did not have a mommy kink thank you very much, and she wasn't about to start one now. 

"You have three minutes left," Barbara called out before leaving. "Or I'm leaving without you."

She would too, Lee thought. She loved her wife but patience was not one of her virtues. 

She quickly finished her shower without wasting any more time, turned off the water, and got out. She wrapped herself in a warm towel and entered the bedroom. 

The dress that had been left for her was gorgeously indulgent and obviously cost more than it should. She almost felt guilty but it had been a long time since she had treated herself to something nice. And Barbara had definitely picked well. 

But first the 'surprise' she had bought herself while Christmas shopping. She opened her drawer and unwrapped the old t-shirt she pulled out from the back. She spread the lingerie set on the bed and dropped the towel. She then stepped carefully into the delicate lace panties, she was glad she had gone with the white instead of the red that had tempted her eye for it would not show under the thin material of her dress. She stepped towards the closet mirror and inspected herself. 

Gotham was ten years older and so was she. She was a little thicker in some areas, thinner in others. And her dark hair had started to grey, she already had a streak of grey that Barbara Lee said made her look like Rogue from the X-Men. She knew without conceit that she looked good for her age but she also knew her age would catch up to her eventually. The thought was sobering. 

But tonight was about celebrating the new year.

"Good you're out," Barbara came into the bedroom and stepped up behind her. "Mm, what would you say if I had a ceiling mirror installed in here next week," she looked past Lee's shoulder. 

"I can think of few sights less sexy than waking up to the sight of myself drooling on the pillow every morning," Lee laughed and quickly kissed her wife on the mouth. "Not to mention, there are some angles a person should never see of themselves." 

"Spoilsport," Barbara pouted. "As much as I am enjoying the view though," she cupped one Lee's bare breasts with her hand. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed?" 

Barbara was already dressed to the nines, in one of the many black dresses she seemed to favor and black heels that made her several inches taller. She wore her hair simply down her back, but the color had been lightened to more of a golden red. 

"I don't want you to see what I'm wearing tonight," Lee turned her head. "I wanted it to be a surprise." 

"Had the dress commissioned myself, babe," Barbara kissed her neck. "I know what you're wearing." She kneaded the breast in her hand.

"But you don't know what I'll be wearing underneath it," Lee teased. "You'll have to wait until after the party." 

"Or I can just unwrap you now," Barbara put her hand down Lee's flimsy panties and fingered her sensitive nub. 

Lee gasped at the expected contact. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her legs around her wife and let her have her way with her all night. Screw the party. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Barbara's mobile phone ringing. The Dragnet theme announcing who it was even before it was answered. 

"Ignore it," Barbara pushed a single finger into the sweet spot. "I swear the Commissioner has this place under surveillance." 

Jim Gordon did have a special talent for interrupting sexy times.

"You should answer it," Lee put her arm around Barbara's neck. "Might be important, might be about Barbara Lee." 

Barbara growled but answered the phone one handed, the other hand she kept in Lee's panties. 

"Barbara, state your business and be quick about it, I currently have my hand in my wife's pants... Yes, Jim I know it's you... Of course I really do," she giggled. "What do you want? I'm a little busy right now... No, no... Tonight is your night... I don't know... Hire a babysitter or something... We have plans... The Wayne party... Joker? We both know he just wants a New Year kiss from Batman... No, of course... Bring Barbara Lee in on your way to the station... You always do this to her... It's never your fault... Fine, whatever..." She tossed the phone on the bed. 

Lee turned around and put both arms around Barbara's neck. "It's no big deal," she told her wife. "We'll make a girl's night in of it. We'll play dress up and do each other's hair, nails, and make-up. We'll stay up and watch the ball drop in Gotham Square on t.v. And then tuck Barbara Lee in bed." She kissed her wife. "Then we can start the new year with some fireworks of our own." 

Truthfully, although she was honestly a little disappointed, she was relieved to be staying in with her wife and stepdaughter. She thought of Barbara Lee as her own daughter. After all she had been there at her birth, had been the first hands to technically hold her. She couldn't think of a better way to ring in the new decade. 

"Have I told you lately how fucking lucky I am to be married to you?" Barbara teasingly cupped her ass with her hands. "My trophy wife, the hot understanding doctor." 

Lee thought she was the lucky one. 

"Now get out so I can finish getting dressed," she playfully pushed Barbara towards the door. "The last thing we need is Commissioner Gordon coming over with me in nothing in my panties... again." 

"Nothing he wouldn't deserve for ruining our plans... again." Barbara grabbed her phone on the way out. "I have cancellations to make. Maybe I should give our tickets to Os and Ed. See how Jim likes dealing with Joker and, Penguin and Riddler crashing the Wayne New Year's party." 

Lee almost felt sorry for Jim, almost.

* * *

Barbara Lee had long since fallen asleep between both of her mothers. On the television the ball was dropping on Gotham Square and Batman was chasing Joker, Penguin, and Riddler on foot. 

"To another New Year's in Gotham," Barbara made an empty handed toast. 

"For the last decade and the next decade to come," Lee kissed her wife. 

Lee could certainly think of worst ways to bring in the New Year in Gotham. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading (to anyone reading this).


End file.
